


a dinner with anthrax

by josiebelladonna



Category: Anthrax (US Band), Bandom
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, Gangbang, Memories, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Orgy, Quickies, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/josiebelladonna
Summary: An unidentified woman talks about her dinner with Anthrax in glossy memory. Parodied after their appearance on Married with Children.
Relationships: Charlie Benante/Original Female Character, Dan Spitz/Original Female Character, Frank Bello/Original Female Character, Joey Belladonna/Original Female Character, Scott Ian/Original Female Character





	a dinner with anthrax

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I am about to completely ruin that episode title for you guys *maniacal laughter*  
> My food fetish strikes again!
> 
> Then again, I'm also low-key surprised no one thought of this before?

I had invited them over to dinner. I thought it was all innocuous and that there were no strings attached. I swore by it. They were all so nice to me, especially Joey.

I never thought that would happen.

Frankie poured me one too many glasses of wine.

We ate so much turkey and so much from the back of the fridge. There was no mystery pack there, thankfully.

But the fact there was a little too much wine abound and the fact I felt a little too warm on the inside set off a chain reaction of sorts.

We were about to have a little more dinner. Well, they were anyways. I had had my share, to be honest.

The next thing I knew, I was laying on the floor, part of the way down on my back with my clothes off. Dan gave me a pillow to keep heartburn at bay.

And yet I let them have at it.

Like a tag team.

First up was Frankie himself. His lush hair sprawled over my hips and my lower belly as he kissed me all the way down towards my crotch. His tongue slithered into my lips. I felt him tasting me like he was eating an ice cream cone.

Charlie had some fuzz around his chin and his mouth so he tickled me. Yes, I like that rough feeling there. Right there in between my legs as he ate me out like he was eating a second helping of dinner!

Joey was undoubtedly the kindest and gentlest to me, probably because he kissed me on the mouth first. And then he kissed my nipples and fingered me. He ate with his hands. Joey ate dinner with his hands like the Injun he is!

Danny sneaked up on me, like he crawled up to me and ran his finger along my lips first before he kissed it and let his tongue inside.

And then there was Scott and his big bald head. Charlie made a joke about Scott rubbing his head in olive oil first but the sole olive oil anywhere in that house went into the pasta. I still managed to rub his head for him as he ate me out, too.

Once I was all licked up, they got down with me and I proceeded to fondle Frankie and Joey at the same time as sucking on Scott. Danny and Charlie fucked me from behind.

I swallowed Scott’s cum and Frankie gave me a pearl necklace.

That was my dinner with Anthrax. We had dinner and then we all had seconds.

And that's my secret from the backstage area.


End file.
